The Christmas Party
by Christopher-San
Summary: Luka had always desired the teal haired idol, but even after starting working at Crypton, she still barely knew the young woman. Would the Crypton Christmas party be the opportunity for that to finally change. Still no good at summaries... or titles for that matter. Christmas-ish one-shot. Miku x Luka yuri, negitoro fluff, T-rated for now, M-rated second chapter to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, back with a very loosely Christmas themed one-shot, although broken in to two chapters.**

 **I had noticed a decline in the number of fics being posted from around the time I first started writing, and so I thought I'd write something vaguely Christmas-y to bring the numbers up a bit, and to give my readers some negitoro as a Christmas present. That being said, this is basically only a PWP… and while this chapter is T-rated, the second one will be M-rated, so just a heads up for that. Also, this story has already sort of been done a few times before by a few other authors, but after reading theirs I had always wanted to try my hand at writing something similar myself.**

 **I'd also like to say that I haven't written for some time so I'm a little rusty. That coupled with the fact that I underestimated how much time this would take to write (the whole fic was originally intended to be a single chapter), might mean that this feels a little rushed and not quite up to the same quality as my other stories. It also hasn't been beta read… so there's that too.**

 **Anyways, that's enough from me; I'll let you get one with the story. Merry Christmas and enjoy**

 **PS: While I didn't have anything in particular in mind for Miku's outfit, if you want a better idea of what Luka is wearing, just google Luka's amour figure, she's basically just wearing that without the big bow. I bought that figure when I went to Japan this year and I couldn't resist putting it in a story for some reason.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luka sighed as she brought her gaze back down to her drink, swirling the overly colourful cocktail around in its glass before taking another sip. She let her gaze wander once again, looking out over the balcony to the main part of the club below, her vantage point from the bar of the VIP area a few floors above giving her a great view of the majority of Crypton's staff enjoying their well deserved Christmas party.

Hundreds of people drinking, dancing and just generally having a great time; it was quite the scene from where Luka was sitting. Large patches of red broke up the more muted colours of the crowd; an employee who took the 'come in Christmas costume' suggestion a little too seriously, making the effort to dress up as Santa while their co-workers instead just wore their best party outfits. It certainly was a little odd to see over a dozen Santas scattered across the dancefloor, there were even a few Mrs Clauses from what the pinkette could tell, all enjoying their party without a care in the world. Elves, snowmen and even someone dressed as a reindeer were present as well, adding yet more hints of colour to the festive scene below.

The pink haired woman watched for a good few minutes, before the now vacant glass in her hand forced her attention back to the bar. After a short exchange of words with the bartender, a fresh drink had replaced her empty glass, allowing her to get back to people watching… her gaze now set out in front of her. Whilst the accountants, janitors, and everyone in between had their party down below, the VIP area was reserved for the stars of Crypton, along with their agents and the higher ups of the company. The costume situation was much the same in the VIP lounge as it was downstairs; the odd manager dressed as Santa here or there or an internationally famous Vocaloid in an elf costume, it was just to a lesser degree what with the smaller number of people present.

And then there was Miku.

In the middle of the dancefloor, amongst all the fancy suits and elegant dresses… there she stood… like a pure white angel; a sight that had captivated the pinkette all night.

The teal haired idol was wearing a brilliant white dress, the semi backless garment exposing the pale skin of her upper back; not so much to be considered risqué, but certainly enough for Luka to hungrily examine with her eyes. If anything, the length was the more racy part of her attire. The dress stopped mid-thigh; showing off the dancing beauty's long, slender legs… each twirl coming dangerously close to revealing what was hidden beneath.

But the cherry on top was the snowy halo suspended above her head; the tealette's token effort towards a Christmas costume. While not particularly festive on its own, Luka couldn't help but think that paired with her exclusively white outfit and her pale porcelain skin, it made the younger woman look rather angelic.

Luka, on the other hand, had opted for an outfit on the other end of the spectrum; a stunning red accented black dress. Her dress was a fair bit longer than the other woman's, and while its sweetheart neckline definitely showed some of her ample cleavage, she still felt as if she was showing less skin that the tealette. That could have also been down to the fact that she had opted to wear stockings under her dress; as she knew she would have felt even more self-conscious with both her legs and chest on show. The whole ensemble was topped off with a Santa hat, worn slightly askew, and while she thought that she actually looked rather nice tonight, Luka felt as if she didn't even come close to Miku… no one in the room did; a magnificent teal and white goddess who had stolen the dancefloor… not to mention her heart.

"Luka…?" A seemingly distance voice called out. "Earth to Luka, are you there?" The same voice again but slightly louder, clear enough to hear laughter mixed in with her words. "C'mon Luka, snap out of it… it's like you're in a trance."

A hand on her shoulder shook Luka from her reverie, her glazed over teal eyes meeting the piercing blues of her blonde friend. "Sorry Lily… what were you saying…?"

Lily cracked a smile, laughing through her nose. "I wasn't saying anything, you've been off in your head… again." She explained, amused to see the pinkette blush. "You were gone for like ten minutes this time though… something important on your mind?" She questioned teasingly, already knowing where Luka's attention had been directed. "Perhaps a certain teal haired someone…?"

Luka's blush darkened. Even though the blonde had known about her feelings for the idol for a while now, it still got to her every time she teased her about them. "Maybe… I… well…" She trailed off, sighing in defeat. "It's just that she so beautiful… so perfect… I can't help but look."

Lily gave her friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you do more than just look… go and talk to her; get to know her… hell, why not ask her to dance?"

Luka deliberated for longer than she had earlier in the night, the alcohol in her system almost allowing her to go through it. But while she definitely tipsy, she was still much too shy to ask. The pinkette scoffed, taking another sip of her drink. "You know I can't do that." She replied dejectedly. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if she rejected me… so it's just better to not even ask."

"Luka… c'mon, that's crazy, Miku wouldn't…" The tall blonde began, but was quickly interrupted by her fellow Vocaloid.

"You don't know that…" She replied rather harshly, getting a shocked reaction from the other woman. "Sorry, it's just… when it's about Miku… I just can't you know?" She tried to explain, failing to find the words. "Hell, I was this close to not coming tonight… I was… am… worried that I might embarrass myself in front of her; that I might say or do something stupid and ruin any chances I might have with her." She revealed, Lily's expression softening at her friend's words. "I only came 'cause it seemed like the only opportunity I might get to actually talk to her for once. I've been at Crypton for nearly half a year now and we've barely got past hello."

Lily could see the pinkette was distressed. "You worry too much…" She stated in a quiet tone, scooting a little closer so she could rest Luka's head on her shoulder. "First of all, I'm sure Miku wants to get to know you too, but you know just how busy and in demand she is, she probably just hasn't had time to come over yet… besides, the night is still young." She explained, getting an approving hum from the pinkette. "And second, even if she doesn't like you the way you like her, Miku would still happily talk with you, and certainly be up for an dance… she's just too nice, there's no way she'd reject a request of that nature."

Luka wanted to believe her, but whether it was her lack of self-confidence or her fear of rejection, the pinkette still couldn't bring herself to put herself out there. "Thanks Lily, but I… I just can't do it… not right now at least." The pink haired woman replied a little gloomily, offering an apologetic smile as she pulled away from the taller woman.

Another sip of the cool liquid tickled her throat as it slid down easily, the taste of the alcohol faded to a mere fraction of its intensity from the start of the night. Letting the drink settle in its glass, the self-pitying pinkette caught her reflection in the liquid's surface, her slight frown and sad looking eyes standing out to her. She quickly corrected them - even if only superficially - she couldn't very well be seen looking miserable at the Christmas party, especially if by some miracle Miku ever happened to look her way.

Luka couldn't deny that she looked stunning, her resplendent pink hair flowing gracefully down to her waist, her pale skin in contrast with the light, but bold makeup, and her deep teal eyes that could effortlessly capture the heart of any man… but to Luka, all of that amounted to nothing when she compared herself Miku; nobody even came close in her eyes to the perfection that was Hatsune Miku.

"Luka…" A short, sharp whisper came from the blonde beside her, accompanied by a discreet nudge.

The pinkette, who up until this point had been deeply lost in her thoughts, looked over at Lily, receiving only a quick nod out in front of them from the older woman. Confused, Luka turned her head in the direction Lily had motioned, only to be greeted with the sight she honestly was beginning to think she was never going to see.

There she was. Miku… Hatsune Miku. Real and in person. Walking across the dancefloor straight towards her.

Panic didn't even begin to describe the feeling that had swiftly and completely taken over the pinkette's thoughts. "Why now… I wasn't ready… what should I do…?" Her mind raced away at a mile a minute, each thought appearing and fizzling so quickly that Luka had no time to actually think about any one of them properly. "Breathe… just breathe…" She had to remind herself, letting out the breath she only just realised she had been holding. "Smile… and just… play it cool, you've got this."

As if on cue, the twin tailed tealette came to a stop in front of them, her radiant smile revealing pristine white teeth. "Good evening ladies, how are you both tonight… fun, isn't it?" She asked sweetly.

Lily couldn't help but beam back; the younger woman's smile incredibly contagious. "It's great, even better than last year's." She offered in response, before nudging her pink haired friend. "We're having a blast, ain't that right Luka?"

Luka blushed involuntarily, being put in the spotlight in front of Miku making her rather nervous. "Umm… y-yeah, it's amazing H-Hatsune-san."

Miku couldn't help but giggle, her teal tipped fingers coming up to cover her mouth politely. "I appreciate the formality… but there's really no need." She offered softly, trying her best to meet with the older woman's averted eyes. "Please, call me Miku. You don't mind us using our first names with each other, do you?"

Luka hastily shook her head in response. "N-no… of course not… I just… I-I didn't use your first name j-just in case you were offended by it." She explained, earning a gentle, understanding smile from the tealette. "Miku it is then…"

"Great!" She chirped enthusiastically. "Now that that's settled, I had something I wanted to ask you, Luka."

The pinkette was certainly a little surprised to hear that, but she was definitely glad to finally be actually talking to the tealette after all this time "Sure, I-I'm all ears… y-you can ask me anything… what is it Miku? She inquired a little too eagerly; first too quiet and now she couldn't stop herself from babbling… she really did need to get a grip fast.

Miku simply found it endearing, her smile growing warmer as she listened to the older woman tripping over her words. "Well… I saw you watching me; in fact, I caught your eyes on me a few times just in the last hour."

Luka's eyes widened in shock... she had been caught staring? She thought she had been so discreet… maybe the alcohol had impaired her judgement somewhat. "Well, that's it then." She said to herself internally. "I managed to screw up my chances with Miku without even talking to her… I really am something." She berated herself, before meekly looking back up at the tealette, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

The younger woman instantly noticed, now only just realising how her previous statement must have sounded to the pinkette. "Don't worry; I'm not mad… far from it in fact." She quickly clarified, hoping to set Luka at ease. "I just mentioned it because I wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for a dance… you looked like you were quite interested in doing so."

The pinkette had only just about recovered from the previous shock, so to hear Miku ask that… her poor heart could barely cope. "I… well… err…" She stammered, cursing herself for being so nervous around the tealette. With everybody else she was fine; not the most outgoing person in the world, but at least able to function like a normal human being, but with Miku… it was like she was a different person. If only she could be as confident as the tealette; the way the younger woman had asked her to dance… Luka could help but think how self-assured the teal haired idol had been.

Hearing her name repeated by the younger woman made Luka realise that she had been off in her own head again; overthinking things instead of just answering, and in the process, leaving the tealette waiting. Unfortunately for the pinkette, despite the four or five drinks she had already had, she still didn't feel confident enough to accept. She wanted to dance with the idol more than anything, but she still couldn't quite let herself. "Thanks for asking, Miku… but I don't think I can."

A pout formed on the tealette's lips, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion. Without a word she moved closer to the older woman, taking her time; almost like a predator stalking its prey… it didn't look like Miku wanted to take no for an answer. "Luka…" She somehow spoke both softly but with definite firmness, before gently placing her hand atop one of the pinkette's thighs. Using it to support herself, Miku leaned in painfully slowly until her lips were almost brushing the older woman's ear. "Would you like to dance with me, Luka?" She asked again in a husky whisper, remaining in place as she waited for an answer.

Luka didn't know how to react… Miku was so close; she could feel her shallow breaths against the blushing skin of her ear… the warmth of her hand penetrating through her dress, feeling as though it was almost burning the skin beneath… it all rendered her practically unable to think. Searching for an answer, the pinkette discreetly turned her head; just enough so she could make eye contact with the amused looking blonde beside her.

Unless she wanted to the tealette to hear, asking Lily for help was out of the question, so instead, she simply screamed with her eyes.

Lily laughed through her nose at her friend's expression; finding it rather cute that such a beautiful woman could be so completely and utterly flustered by the tealette. "Go on…" She mouthed silently, exaggerating the movement of her lips so Luka could read them. "Go on…" She repeated, nodding encouragingly.

Maybe she should… after all, it's what she had wanted out of tonight, and here it was, being offered to her on a platter. Using a mixture of the excitement from the situation, the alcohol in her bloodstream and her want for the teal haired idol, Luka decided that she should finally take the chance, knowing that she might not get another opportunity as golden as this for some time. "Y-yes… I would love that, Miku." She replied shakily, her nerves still getting the better of her in that respect.

"Great!" The younger woman whispered happily, before pulling back to make eye contact with the pinkette. "Why don't you follow me then?"

"This is really it… I can't believe this is actaully happening." Luka thought to herself. "This might be my chance…" She added, positively brimming with equal parts excitement and fear.

For good measure, Luka decided that it would be a good idea to down what was left her drink; finishing the glass in a few big gulps, hoping that the extra bit of alcohol would give her some much needed liquid courage. "Lead the way."

And with that she did; teal leading pink out onto the heart of the dancefloor, stopping a few meters away from the crowded centre. Miku quickly got back to dancing, seemingly wanting to waste no time as she effortlessly got back into the rhythm of the song; as to be expected from someone so musically inclined.

Luka, however, was feeling more nervous than ever. That burst of confidence she had but a moment ago had already fizzled away. Now, out here away from the bar, in the dress she regretted wearing, with the woman she had thought about every day since she joined… Luka felt incredibly self-conscious. She tugged at the hem of her dress nervously as she started dancing; her movements stiff and uncomfortable, especially when compared to the younger woman's. Not only did she refrain from making eye contact with the tealette, Luka also decided to keep her distance, awkwardly dancing a few feet away from her crush.

It didn't go unnoticed by the teal haired girl, but she decided to keep her distance for now as Luka did look rather uncomfortable. "So…?" She half shouted to get her voice louder than the music. "How are you finding Crypton so far… what has it been now, five? Six months already?"

Luka nodded. "About that long…" She replied, choosing to get just a smidge closer to avoid having to shout; not wanting yet another thing to be self-conscious about. "Crypton's good, I'm really enjoying working here… everyone I've met so far seems really nice." Luka praised herself internally for getting a sentence out without stuttering. As long as things stayed like this, Luka felt like she might just be alright.

Miku smiled back politely. "I'm glad to hear that…" She started, but soon trailed off, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. "And how about me… what do I seem like?"

Luka blushed profusely at the first alcohol influenced thought that popped into head; that of course being how incredibly attractive she found the tealette. "Y-you seem really great…" She began nervously, clearing her throat before continuing. "B-but I haven't really had much chance to get to know you properly…"

"I know… and it's such a shame too…" Miku paused to flash the pinkette a grin. "I've had my eye on you from the moment I first saw you, but we've both been too busy to properly get to know each other."

Luka nodded in agreement before she realised what the tealette had said exactly, taking a second to rewind Miku's last sentence. "What did she mean by that? She's had her eye one me?" The new information puzzling the pink haired woman.

However, she didn't have much time to think about it before Miku closed the distance between them, the shorter girl now only a few inches away from her. Luka's brain was going haywire, being as close as they were now, Luka could feel the warmth radiating off of the tealette's skin, she could smell the mixture of Miku's shampoo and subtle perfume, but most notably… she could feel the younger woman's burning gaze on her body.

Miku was certainly enjoying the reactions she was getting from the older woman as they danced in their now close proximity. "I can have a word with my manager, see if we can't get together… for a duet I mean." She added the last part after a purposefully drawn out pause.

Luka didn't know how to react, Miku was being so bold; her confidence almost overwhelming. "Mmm… I… I-I'd like that…" She murmured nervously, cursing herself for sounding so lame and timid.

Teal brows furrowed faintly at the pinkette's behaviour; Miku a little concerned about the older woman. Still, the idol felt like pushing further. Her hand found the taller woman's arm, delicate fingers stroking along its length gently. "What's the matter Luka? You seem… a little tense."

Luka felt as if she could sense a hint a mischief in the younger woman's voice. "I… err… well…" She started, stalling so she could come up with an excuse. "I'm not much of a p-party person… I'm just not used to parties and everything." She lied, rather unconvincingly.

Miku could tell she wasn't being honest with her, but she decided to just let it slip for now. "It's only Crypton here tonight; it's one of the few nights we can let our hair down and just enjoy ourselves." She reminded Luka, hoping to ease her up a little. "Loosen up… have a little fun. I've seen how you can dance… I know you can dance better than this."

Miku was right; she really didn't have any cause for worry… maybe it wouldn't hurt to do as Miku had said… and just loosen up. "W-well then…?" Feeling strangely bold, maybe it was the tealette's words of encouragement, or maybe she was tipsier than she thought… either way, Luka decided to just ask. "Will you… d-dance with me… together…? It was certainly a little awkward, but at least she had managed it.

Miku grinned, clearly pleased at what she heard. "I thought you'd never ask." She whispered seductively before making her move. In a heartbeat she span around and backed up into the taller woman, eradicating any distance between them.

As if on cue, the current song that had been playing finished, with a new one soon taking its place; a low and intense beat, perfect for the type of dancing the tealette had in mind. With her back against Luka's front she began grinding sensually, writhing up against the older woman along with the music.

Luka certainly hadn't expected that to happen. A look of shock and surprise was plastered across her face; her eyes as wide as dinner plates, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. However, Luka couldn't deny that she was also overwhelmingly excited, and even faintly aroused; the feeling of Miku so close to her… the feeling of her body grinding against hers… these were things she had desired for so long. Now that they were finally happening, Luka almost couldn't stop herself from going with it; she too pressing into the younger woman from behind, rolling her hips into Miku's movements, albeit still a little awkwardly.

Miku groaned lowly, happy to feel the pinkette reciprocate. "There you go… that's more like it…" She offered encouragingly. "But…" She paused her rhythmic motions, reaching behind her to grab the pinkette's hand. She laced their fingers together, squeezing Luka's appendage gently before bringing said woman's hand to her hip and releasing her grip. "Don't be afraid to touch… I won't bite…" She whispered with a seductive grin.

"Is this a dream?" Luka had to ask herself… she absolutely couldn't believe what was happening, it was all going so fast. "Does this mean…?" She pondered. "It can't be… even though this is happening… it doesn't mean she likes me… she's probably just had a few too many." She rationalized.

That theory soon crumbled when Miku sent a hand rearward to boldly caress her hip, her fingers curling in the dark fabric of her dress. She didn't stay for long however, her hand soon sliding further backwards to rest on one of her butt cheeks possessively. "I want you closer Luka…" She whispered, more to herself than the pinkette. "Luka… dance with me… closer." Her words almost pleading.

Miku felt the taller woman freeze up behind her. She contemplated removing her hand; fearing that she might have gone too far, but she instead quickly decided to go all in. The tealette looked over her shoulder, locking eyes with the startled pink haired woman as she gave her ass a firm squeeze.

She relished in the gasp that escaped Luka's parted pink lips, absolutely loving the sound of the older woman's voice tinged with desire. With her eyes half lidded, her mouth agape and a strong blush covering her features, Miku absolutely loved the way the pinkette looked at this moment. "I've only ever seen your beauty from afar, Luka. But now…" She spoke in breathy whisper, taking a moment to stop and press herself further into the taller woman's body. "Being with you like this… up close… god, you're so gorgeous, Luka."

"What is happening!?" The pinkette had to repeatedly ask herself. Those touches… that compliment… it was all too much. Even just the way Miku was staring into her eyes was making her blush as red as the Santa hat she was wearing. "Err… thank you…?" She replied with doubt clear in her voice, almost unbelieving of the tealette's words. "You're very beautiful y-yourself."

The idol grinned at Luka's nervous response. "I mean it…" She started, before turning around to face the pinkette and taking hold of both of her hips, effortlessly getting their motions in sync. "Truly… you're absolutely stunning… I have thought so since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"I…umm…" Luka was speechless, she didn't have any idea what to say back to that; Miku seemingly flirting with her so brazenly severely catching her off guard.

Miku chuckled at the older woman's speechlessness, finding it utterly adorable. "I'm so glad you came tonight… I've been wanting to get you alone for some time now." She revealed, finding it impossible not to smile at Luka's constantly shifting facial expressions. "And… judging by the way you were staring at me earlier… I can't help but think you might feel the same?"

The tealette was met with Luka bumbling over her words again, her face in a state of permanent pinkness. "No need to be embarrassed darling… in fact I should let you in on a little secret." She spoke silkily before approaching the pinkette's ear and whispering. "I already know about your feelings for me."

Confusion. Shock. Fear. Just some of the emotions that Miku was greeted with at her little revelation. "I had suspected you might've liked me for a while now, but Lily simply couldn't resist telling me how you felt about me… I really should have warned you about trusting her with so much; she's can be quite the blabbermouth." Miku joked, earning a nervous laugh in response from the pink haired woman. Miku soon returned to her more serious mood though, making sure to re-establish intense eye contact before asking her next question. "Is it true… do you feel that way about me?"

Luka fiddled with the hem of her dress, looking down in thought for a moment before she nervously, but affirmatively nodded.

The action, and the knowledge that Luka felt the same way about her caused the tealette to have to bite down on her lip in restrained need. "Well then… I hope I'm not being too forward… but would you allow me to kiss you, Luka?"

This was where the pinkette drew the line; there was no way this could be real; it was just too good to be true. "Wait… are you just messing with me… or… or do you a-actually like me?"

Luka's words set off alarm bells in the younger woman's head. She immediately dropped the whole seductive act in favour of talking seriously; wanting to make it very clear that she had meant everything she had said. "I'm not messing with you Luka… I'm dead serious." She started, giving her gentle and compassionate look. "Of course I like you. You're beautiful, you're talented, and you are so damn sexy… who wouldn't?" She asked rhetorically before moving in and kissing her neck softly and discreetly, simply unable to resist the tempting pink haired woman any longer.

Luka couldn't stop herself from moaning lowly at the younger woman's burning hot lips on her neck; that spot a particularly sensitive one of hers. "M-Miku wait…" She stopped as the need to moan got the better of her; the erotic noise in response to the tealette licking her neck. "S-someone might see us." She warned, but made no effort to halt the idol as she was enjoying the new and thrilling sensations far too much to actually want them to stop.

The tealette took a few more moments to indulge in the older woman's neck before responding, the need to nibble the oh-so soft skin taking precedence. She did, however, pull away from the pinkette soon enough, albeit not very far. Standing on her tiptoes to even out their height difference, Miku positioned herself so that their lips where ghosting against each other; as close as they could get without actually touching. "How about we take this over there then…?" She motioned with her eyes to a darker, less populated corner of the VIP area, her lips brushing against Luka's as she spoke slowly, making sure to emphasise the movement of her lips to further tease the pink haired woman.

Luka had to restrain herself from pressing into her electrifying touch; the tealette's soft lips brushing hers feeling almost too good to resist. Without any words, she managed to convey her agreement to the tealette, who offered her a delicate hand.

She let herself be led by the shorter woman, holding on to the teal painted appendage tightly as they slipped through the crowd, the number of people rapidly falling off in number the further they travelled from the dancefloor.

They soon found themselves in their own little corner of the club, away from the blaring music and any potentially prying eyes. "Miku… she actually likes me…" The fact now only just really hitting the pinkette. Feeling emboldened that her feelings were seemingly reciprocated, Luka decided that she would give the younger woman the kiss she had asked for. Once they came to a complete stop the pinkette caught the idol off guard, sliding one arm around her waist; pulling their bodies together abruptly, and sending a hand up to cup her cheek, tilting her head up to meet her eyes as she stroked the silky smooth skin gently.. "Miku…" She breathed out needily, before moving in and claiming her crush's lips.

The kiss started off with Luka's lips simply pressed firmly against the tealette's, pulling the younger woman in slightly to add even more pressure… the act seemingly being Luka getting out all of her pent up longing for her as she maintained the static contact for a good few seconds.

Once it was out of her system, she pulled back ever so slightly, smiling against Miku's lips before she moved back in; kissing the idol with an open mouth. She was delighted to feel Miku return the kiss, the slow and sensual pace they had wordlessly agreed on being just what the pinkette had always wanted when had she thought about this happening so many times before.

Their breaths mingled, the air around them noticeably heating as they shared their passionate exchange, small moans leaving both pairs of lips every time they briefly broke apart. "Miku…" The older woman breathed out, desire tainting her already mature voice. The tealette's cocky smile at her name being uttered so amorously spurred Luka on to no end. The next time their lips collided she couldn't resist slipping her tongue into the teal haired beauty's mouth, the taste of the idol being everything she had ever dreamed of and more.

Miku couldn't contain the groan that fell from her lips as they eventually separated; instantly missing the pinkette's kiss more than anything. She licked her lips seductively, partly to relish in the pinkette's flavour that was left on them, but mostly just to tease the older woman some more. "Mmm… that was good…" She spoke in an over exaggerated moan. "But… how about we take it a little further?"

Without being given time to answer, Miku span the taller woman around and pinned her up against the wall, crashing their lips together needily. The tealette didn't seem to share the notion of restraint that Luka had shown, instead she started the kiss off passionately, her tongue quickly finding its way into the pink haired woman's mouth; gaining dominance over the kiss in a matter of seconds.

She pressed herself almost desperately into Luka's curvy body, wanting absolutely no space between them as they lost themselves in each other. She was glad that the pinkette seemed to feel the same way, as she too was pulling her in needily, their bodies as tight together as possible… but it still wasn't enough for the hungry tealette. She untangled one of her hands from the now messy pink hair and let it drop to Luka's thigh, daringly slid it under her dress, and grabbed the supple flesh possessively. Without much ceremony she lifted the older woman's leg up, and without even needing to ask, Luka wrapped it around her waist herself, pulling the tealette's petite form in closer still.

Miku wished she had the strength to lift the pinkette off the ground; wanting nothing more than to have both of Luka's legs around her, but she knew, given her size and the pinkette's weight, that this was the best they could do. Still, she didn't let it stop her from amorously kissing the pink haired woman… not in the slightest. They kissed and kissed and kissed; their tongues twining together deliciously as desperate hands tangled themselves deeper into dishevelled hair. "God… you look so good in that dress." She whispered as they separated for a minute, lust clear in her voice. "I bet you look so much better without it though." She added seductively, eyeing Luka up hungrily.

Luka tried to form some words into a response, but an impatient tealette simply couldn't help herself, cutting the older woman off with another kiss… just as deep and needy as the last. Her hands dangerously explored the pink haired woman's body, travelling from the curves of her waist, up along her toned abdomen, before finally reaching Luka's chest, gently caressing her breasts through her dress. "I… I know this is fast…" She whispered, giving the pinkette one last kiss before pulling back to stare into her eyes. "And please don't think this is something I normally do… I… I've never done anything like this before in fact." She continued a little nervously, glad to see the pinkette nod understandingly… the last thing she wanted was for Luka to think that she did stuff like this all the time. "But… do you want to come back to mine?"

Oh god did she.

But the question wasn't whether she wanted to or not, it was if she could. Luka knew exactly what would happen if she went with Miku; it would be a night she previously could have only dreamed of… but she knew there might be consequences too. If word of their relationship ever got out it could be disastrous for both of them, in both their professional and their private lives.

She could see that Miku shared the same concerns; as she stared back at the younger woman, Luka could detect that her lustrous teal orbs harboured hints of doubt and fear. But far more prominent was the look of hope and excitement plastered across Miku's face; excitement for not only what promised to be an amazing night… but for what the future might hold for their new relationship.

It didn't take long for Luka to make up her mind… all the worries about what might happen were nothing compared to what was actually happening, right here and now in front of her. Thus, Luka made what might have been the simplest choice she had ever made.

However, in place of a spoken answer, the pinkette opted to show her acceptance more… physically. Their lips were once again connected; the taller woman initiating a deep, but brief kiss… savouring in the tealette for a few seconds before pulling back and flashing the idol a cheeky grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, I intend on getting the second chapter out in a about a week's time, so hopefully new year's eve, but it could take a little longer depending on how busy Christmas is.**

 **If you have the time I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter, and what you might like to see from the next one. I read all of your reviews and I greatly appreciate them, big or small, they still always but a smile on my face when I read them. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here's the second chapter finally, apologies for the wait; this turned out much longer than I had expected, it might actually be my longest chapter yet.**

 **Just a reminder that this chapter is very much M-rated, so if you don't like that then don't read.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry again about the huge delay.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A hurried blur of pink and teal passed through the doorway of the tealette's apartment; Miku's hand interlocked with Luka's as she lead the older woman into her abode. As soon as the door was shut and they knew that they were finally alone for the night they both practically jumped at each other, a passionate kiss starting between them almost instantly. Even though it had been less than an hour since they left the club, it had felt like an eternity to the two women. They hadn't been able to kiss or even do so much as casually touch each other on the way to Miku's, both agreeing beforehand that it would be too risky to try anything whilst in the public eye.

The car ride was particularly torturous. Even with blacked out windows there was still the chance that someone might see something they shouldn't have or that the driver might leak the news for a hefty pay out. So, despite being far beyond turned on after their time together in the club, pink and teal had to endure keeping themselves to themselves; the stresses of doing so for nearly an hour now all overflowing at once.

As soon as Miku's door was shut and locked, the tealette had Luka pressed up against it; much like she had done in the club; feeling the need to be close to the pinkette after what felt like an eternity apart. "Luka…" She moaned breathily, leaning back in for another heated kiss.

Luka smiled into their kiss. Who would have thought that she would get to hear the tealette's usually so cute and innocent voice sound so lustful and full of want… and in Miku's apartment no less; the notion alone was enough to make her grin ecstatically. Using that feeling to her advantage, the pinkette switched their positions; gently pinning the shorter woman against the wall. "I'm here, Miku…" She moaned back in response, slipping her tongue into the tealette's awaiting mouth.

Miku kissed back fiercely, almost… aggressively; the sound of Luka's silky, moaning voice seriously riling her up. "Mmm…" She groaned needily, before beginning to walk them towards the couch, leading the pinkette backwards.

As much as she had wanted to show a little dominance in their kiss, Luka couldn't deny that she absolutely loved it when the younger woman took charge; seeing Miku confident and in control definitely flipped switches the pinkette didn't even know she had until earlier that night. She let herself be led by the tealette; Miku swerving them around the coffee table, around a few chairs and stopping just as the backs of her legs hit the couch; an impressive feat seeing as at no point during all that did Miku break their passionate exchange.

With a playful push to her shoulder, the tealette watched as Luka fell into the sofa, sinking into its teal softness before looking up at her expectantly. She had to bite her lip as she straddled to older woman; the half shy, half excited look Luka had given her being almost too much for her to handle.

She scooted along on her knees until she was pressed against the pink haired woman, allowing herself to sit into her lap as her hands came up to cup both of her cheeks. "Luka…" She breathed out again, her lips slowly being draw to those of the woman in front of her, unable to resist the incredibly tempting sight.

Their passion soon erupted once again, tongues tasting each other as Luka's hands tentatively explored the younger woman's slender form. "Ahhh…" She gasped as Miku tilted her head back into the cushion, giving the younger woman a better angle of attack.

Miku completely dominated the kiss. From where she was standing on her knees above the sitting pinkette, even despite their natural height difference, Miku was a good head above the normally taller woman, allowing her to essentially kiss her from above, and effectively push Luka further into her seat. She couldn't help but take full advantage of the situation; pressing herself into the older woman, loving how she submitted to her advances so willingly. She had never thought she would be particularly inclined one way or the other in the bedroom in regards to who was in control, but seeing Luka submit to her definitely awoke something in the tealette.

She kissed the older woman unrestrainedly, giving it everything she had got now that they had the opportunity to; letting their tongues slide together deliciously, sucking Luka's lower lip into her mouth, and just generally being incredibly naughty with their kiss, but before long, Miku unfortunately had to stop. With one last comparably innocent peck Miku pulled back, resting on Luka's thighs. "I… I needed that…" She admitted, wiping the excess saliva from her mouth. "But… I also need to go to the bathroom… sorry about that."

Luka was still a little dazed, but she soon snapped back to reality when she heard Miku's angelic voice talking. "No need to be sorry, nature calls…" She joked, earning a chuckle from Miku as she vacated her lap. "I'll just wait here if that's alright?"

The pinkette got a quick nod in reply before the younger woman hurried off to the toilet; leaving the just a moment ago overstimulated Luka alone with just her thoughts to keep her company.

It was a bit of a shock to the system for the insanely fast roller-coaster ride she was on to suddenly come to a stop like it just had, and right before the pivotal point of the night no less. Here she was, about to go over the edge with Miku, and the unbelievable ride had paused for a moment, giving Luka an opportunity to think about what might lie ahead.

A single… concern of hers quickly filled her head, one that had been floating around in the back of her mind all night. However, now that she had a brief window to think about it, Luka was having a hard time thinking of anything else.

Could she actually go through with this?

It was a question the pinkette had repeatedly asked herself throughout the night, yet she was still unsure of her answer. Her indecision, while multi-faceted, most assuredly had a single, major cause… that of course being what this all was to Miku.

Luka wanted the teal haired woman on a physical level; her almost daily daydreams and frequent fantasies proving that point thoroughly… but she also held a great deal of feelings for the tealette. She had done for years, starting with admiration and idolization when she first saw Miku perform, which soon morphed into a pressing urge to get to know the idol; that feeling being the driving force behind her pursuing a career in singing and working her way up to joining Crypton. And fast forward to today where those same feelings had become a burning need for the tealette; not a sexual need but one of pure emotion. It was those very same feelings that made Luka worry.

Did Miku feel anything towards her? Would she be able to have sex with the woman she felt so strongly about if she didn't?

She honestly didn't know. She wanted… no… needed to finally be together with Miku… after all the months of longing, watching her from afar, wishing she could be hers… and for Luka to now be in a situation where it was going to happen; she didn't want to let it slip through her fingers… but at the same time, the thought that this might just be a one night stand from the tealette's point of view was a little tough to stomach.

But… who's to say Miku didn't hold any feelings for her? While she may not have expressed any out right, that didn't mean that she wasn't keeping them to herself. After all, Luka herself hadn't mentioned her own feelings yet, even though hers were weighing down her heart considerably.

The whole situation was certainly troubling. She sure as hell wasn't going to waste this opportunity, but she would much prefer for there to be feelings involved on both sides. As much as she was excited to have sex with Miku… she would much rather they made love instead. "I'll have to ask her about it…" She whispered to herself. "If I don't ask then I'll never know…" She continued, wringing her hands together, quite stressed out. "If she doesn't then… then I'll just have to deal with it…"

"Are you alright over there, Luka?" A concerned high pitched voice called out from across the room, startling the pink haired woman from her fairly deep thoughts.

Luka blushed profusely at being caught; she didn't think she had been in her own head for that long. "Y-yeah… I'm fine…" She replied, quickly separating her hands and trying her best to look comfortable.

The tealette could have sworn that she saw Luka mumbling about something and looking rather serious, but after hearing her response she decided not to press further. "Good… would you like a drink… or perhaps something to eat?"

The pinkette appreciated the hospitality; the gesture putting her mind slightly at ease from her previous thoughts. "I'm alright at the moment… thanks for asking."

It didn't take very long for Miku to return to the living room, the shorter woman coming to a stop in front of the still sitting pinkette. "So…?" She asked lowly, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips. "Do you want to continue?"

Luka hesitated. "I…" She stopped as quickly as she had stared, torn by what she should do. She wanted to ask her; she needed to know what this was for the tealette… but she didn't want to make things awkward between them, or worse… potentially ruin her chance. Her question threatened to ask itself; the words on the tip of her tongue… but Luka managed to stop herself from voicing them, instead she suppressed those thoughts for the time being, focusing on enjoying herself for now. "I'd love to."

The tealette smiled wide, glad that the older woman was seemingly still as eager as her. "All right then." She chirped, reaching down and taking hold of the pinkette's hands and pulling said woman up and into a chaste kiss.

Luka's head went cloudy just as it always did when Miku's lips were on hers, the experience made all the more intense by that fact that their fingers were laced together so perfectly as they shared the tender exchange; the simple contact of their hands being more than enough to set her heart racing.

Miku seemed to be lost in the kiss as well. As much as she enjoyed the kisses filled with unshackled lust and unparalleled hunger, there was something so… sweet about kissing in this more reserved way. Doing it like this… so slowly and so tenderly… she could feel every little detail of her partner's lips, every little bump on the tip of her tongue, and most mind meltingly of all was the way their heavy breaths mixed together throughout. "Mmm… Luka…" She moaned out, so very satisfied with their kiss as they separated, a teal manicured hand coming up to stroke the older woman's cheek. "Can we… can we take this to my bedroom?" She asked lazily, almost as if she had gotten drunk off of their intoxicating exchange.

Luka had also seemingly fell victim to the spellbinding effects, letting her forehead come to rest on Miku's as she lost herself in those impossibly teal eyes. There was no way Miku didn't hold any feelings for her; that wasn't a kiss two people shared who were about to have a one night stand… hell, that wasn't even a kiss most lovers rarely got to experience. It was why her answer came to here with no hesitation. "Of course…"

They stayed like that for a few moments more; just staring back at each other, smiling at the other woman's smile, the act causing both their grins to grow in unison. "God you're beautiful…" The younger woman whispered lowly, more to herself than to Luka, yet the statement still managed to light a fire under Luka's cheeks. "Let me show you the way then…" She whispered, reluctantly breaking the comfortable silence and their almost loving stare-off.

With one hand still firmly interlocked with Luka's, the younger woman turned on her heels and walked the short distance to her hallway, leading the pinkette who was following close behind her. A set of stairs and a few paces later, the pair arrived at their destination. With her free hand she reached out and turned the cool brass knob gently, giving it a gentle push to make the door swing open. "Here we are…" She spoke softly as she shut it behind them, internally praising herself for leaving her room so clean and tidy before she left.

Here she was indeed. Miku's bedroom… a place that, up until an hour ago, Luka honestly never thought she would ever get to see. "Wow…" She started, looking around the lavish room in awe. "Can I just say that your apartment is one of the most…" She began, but was suddenly cut off by the tealette stealing a kiss while she was distracted.

Miku's hand snaked around the older woman's waist, whilst the other gently grabbed the pink hair at the back of her head; both hands busy with bringing Luka in closer. "Sorry…" She let out breathlessly in between kisses. "I shouldn't have interrupted you…" She went on, kissing the pinkette over and over again. "But… I just couldn't resist… I need you Luka…"

Luka could feel any control she had over the situation wavering; all of it seemingly going to the tealette… yet strangely enough… she couldn't help but think how much she liked the idea of that. "Don't worry…" She managed to get out before Miku swooped back in, attacking her lips from a different angle. "It was… just… just small talk really…" She tried her best to speak in between kisses, all the while trying to keep up with the all of a sudden incredibly lustful tealette as the heat between them quickly built back up.

Miku simply couldn't help herself. With the woman that she regarded to be the most stunning in the world standing right in front of her, was it any wonder? "Luka..." She moaned seductively, lightly pulling on the pinkette's hair to give her access to her neck, her lips swiftly finding the smooth expanse of pale skin. "Do you…?" She paused for a second, taking a moment to indulge in the taller woman's neck unrestrainedly. "Do you want to… take things further?"

As much as she hated to admit it… maybe purely lustful sex wouldn't be the worst thing ever. With how good just this was feeling, Luka could hardly imagine how amazing the real thing would be. Still, she did really like the tealette, so she couldn't help but feel a little bad for accepting. "I…I do…" She whispered, tilting her head to the side to give the younger woman better access. "More than anything…" She added, pleased to see Miku's eyes light up at her words.

Her response was exactly what she wanted to hear, but her last comment is what really set the younger woman off. She hungrily kissed the pink haired woman's neck, loving that Luka was essentially giving herself to her; finding the older and more mature woman's rather submissive behaviour an exciting surprise. Needy lips moved down to her exposed shoulder, teeth raking across the perfect skin. "I love your dress Luka…" She whispered against her skin, sucking gently. "You look so beautiful in it…" She went on, kissing her way back up to the pinkette's ear as her hands played in the fabric of the garment impatiently. "So… sexy…" She added in a burning hot whisper, marvelling at the sight of goose bumps forming on the pinkette's skin. "You were the most gorgeous woman at the party… without a doubt."

Luka didn't know what to say or do; the younger woman's sultry sounding words in her ear and her eagerly exploring touches turning her mind to mush effortlessly. "Th-thank you…" She managed between gasps and groans, Miku simply not giving her a moment to compose herself. "But it… it was… ahh… it was you…" She offered in return, Miku finally pulling away to look into her eyes. "You were… you are... the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…"

The tealette could only half contain the growl that escaped her lips; the noise filled with unbridled need for the woman in front of her. Her kind, shyly uttered words… the deep red blush covering her face… it was almost too much for the younger woman to handle. "I have to disagree." She replied seductively, following up her words with a brief, but incredibly needy kiss. "You… in that dress… I couldn't imagine anything more stunning… … well…" She paused, a coy grin forming on her lips as she took a moment to think. "You… without that dress on… I bet that probably beats it…" She finished seductively, before pulling herself in close to the pinkette. "Sorry Luka… but once I've made up my mind on something, it's impossible to change it." She explained jokingly, yet still sounding quite serious. "That dress… it needs to go."

Luka knew that it would eventually come to this… but that still didn't mean she wasn't incredibly embarrassed by the thought of it. She had never been this far with anyone before; no one had ever see her naked before, and even though it was with Miku, the pink haired woman still was overly self-conscious. "I… umm…" She nervously bumbled, the small amount of confidence she had built up now gone once again.

It was at this moment that her eyes found Miku's, and that all her fears instantly crumbled away. The reassuring, caring and downright loving look filling the bright teal orbs completely set her mind at ease; she realized that she had absolutely nothing to worry about with Miku. Miku wouldn't judge her… she wouldn't hurt her… Miku just wanted her as much as she wanted the tealette. And it was that fact that allowed the pinkette to continue. "I… I agree…" She whispered in response, her hand moving behind her back, searching for the zipper.

"Wait!" Miku called out rather loudly, moving in and hugging the taller woman. "Can I?" She asked softly, looking up at Luka's slightly shocked face. "I… I want to take it off… can I?"

The pinkette couldn't help but think how adorable the younger woman looked right now, her lips finding the idol's forehead tenderly. "Of course, Miku..." She replied in a whisper, turning around in the shorter woman's grasp before bringing her hair in front of her; exposing the naked skin of her upper back to the tealette.

Even the always confident tealette couldn't quite stop her hands from shaking slightly with excitement as she pulled away from the taller woman, bringing them up to the small tab of the zipper.

Despite wanting nothing more than to see the pinkette in all her glory, Miku couldn't help but pull the zip down agonisingly slowly, teasing both Luka and herself immensely as each little notch came undone. She also couldn't stop her lips from caressing the newly exposed skin of the older woman's back; a trail of wet, amorous kisses following the path of the zipper.

"Ahh… Miku…" The pink haired woman let out in a weak cry at the unexpected contact; the feeling of the idol's lips on her spine being far more intense than she thought something like that could ever be.

It wasn't long before the dress had been undone far enough that it fell to the floor under its own weight, leaving the pink haired woman in just her black, lacy underwear. "Mmm…" Miku groaned to herself, licking her lips as she took in the sight before her. Her impossibly long legs… tight, round bottom… and the feminine curves of her hips, back and shoulders… even just from the rear; Luka really was a sight to behold. "Luka… can you turn around for me…?" She asked a little shakily, hunger quite clear in her voice.

The pinkette did as she was asked, albeit still a little shyly, her hands coming up to cover her stomach and chest loosely. "L-like this?" She asked softly, her cheeks as pink as her hair at the realisation that she was exposed to Miku's intense gaze.

Miku was genuinely speechless. The way her stockings were squeezing her plump thighs… her incredibly soft looking tummy… and her undeniably delicious breasts… Luka was even more perfect from the front. All of that, coupled with her nervous face and posture… Miku had never wanted anything more strongly in her life. "How can you be this sexy and that adorable at the same time?" She motioned at her body as she spoke, moving towards her, still staring in wonder.

Luka couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable under the idol's predatory stare; the way she was practically devouring her with her eyes feeling a little intimidating. "I… err…" She stumbled over her words, especially now that the younger woman was standing right in front of her. "I… I don't know… but I'm glad you find me… attractive." She answered honestly, before trying to level the playing field. "W-would you mind taking yours off? It's not fair for just me to be half naked… don't you think?"

The tealette couldn't agree more; in fact she was happy to do it. "Of course… what was I thinking? We can't have you like this all alone, can we now?" She replied teasingly, before sending her hand behind her and tugging on the zip. "Let me make it right…" She added in a whisper before pulling her dress off in one swift motion, revealing her petite body clad in only a pair of teal and white striped panties.

Luka could hardly believe the picture in front of her. "Miku…?" She asked, sounding distant as she examined the younger woman. Her eyes were instantly drawn to Miku's cute breasts; their small, but perfect forms… the way they were heaving gently with the tealette's breaths… and her erect, pink nipples… Luka had never seen such an alluring sight. "You… wha… … no bra?" She speechlessly murmured, most of her focus being taken up by more important things than speaking.

Miku was certainly pleased with the pink haired woman's reaction. "I couldn't, not with my dress… it wouldn't have looked right." She explained nonchalantly, as if it were nothing. "Besides, it's one less piece of clothing to take off." She pointed out, before pulling the older woman to her. The younger woman was desperately in need of the pinkette, so she wasted no time in moving the two of them closer to her bed. In a rather impatient move, Miku pushed the older woman onto the soft piece of furniture, hastily moving to climb on top of the now laying pinkette.

The pinkette let out a gasp as she was pushed down on the bed, the whole situation suddenly become very real again. "Miku…" She called out weakly as she scooted up the bed; moving towards the pillows and away from the tealette who was now crawling on her knees over her. Things were accelerating rapidly, perhaps a little too fast for the pink haired woman. "Hang on…" She said a little louder than before as Miku came to a stop over her, eyeing her up hungrily.

Rather alarmingly, the tealette either didn't hear or didn't seem to care, her hands moving towards Luka's chest possessively. "Wait!" She called out loudly, stopping the younger woman dead in her tracks.

Miku could clearly see that older woman was concerned about something. "Luka… what's wrong?" She asked gently, putting any and all thoughts of continuing on hold for the moment. "Are you alright, Luka?" She asked again, moving to lie down beside her.

The younger woman could sense that Luka was hesitating about something, her eyes darting around as she thought about what to say… or if she should even say anything. "It's alright Luka, you can trust me." She offered compassionately, trailing a finger up her arm slowly. "You can tell me anything… what's bothering you?"

Luka bit her lip, annoyed with herself that she couldn't just let something like this go. "I… I hope I'm not killing the mood… it's just…" She paused, another thought seemingly popping into her head. "It might be awkward depending on your answer… but I still want to do this… with you…" She went on, getting a nod from the tealette, partly in understanding and partly for her to continue. "I just… I just need to know… do you… have any feelings for me, Miku?"

A soft giggle escaped Miku's lips right before they were tenderly pressed against the pinkette's cheek. "I like you, Luka… I like you a lot, truly." She admitted in a whisper, her hand coming up and brushing an errant strand of pink hair from Luka's face. "You must already know how insanely attracted to you I am in a physical sense." She went on, stroking the pinkette's cheek with her thumb. "But even stronger than that is how much I love who you are as a person."

Luka could hardly believe her ears. Even though it was an answer she wanted to hear, she didn't understand how it was possible. "Really? But… we've hardly ever… how can you…?"

The tealette interrupted Luka's confused ramblings with a chaste kiss. "Just because you don't know someone personally, doesn't mean you can't develop feelings for them." Miku pointed out, glad to see teal eyes light up in understanding. "Interviews on the radio and on tv, the way you are on stage… with your fans, the way you are with others at work… I could go on… but from all that I could tell what kind of a person you are." She explained, Luka's mouth forming into a little o shape. "You're kind... you're compassionate… you're incredibly sweet and caring… and they're all reasons why I wanted to get to know you… and where my feelings for you come from." She continued, feeling ecstatic that she was finally able to say this after so many months. "Sure, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… but it's what on the inside that I find the most beautiful… it's who you are that makes my heart beat like this." She finished in a whisper, gently taking hold of Luka's hand and placing it on her chest.

In addition to the gentle moan that escaped Miku's soft pink lips at the light contact, Luka could feel exactly what she had been talking about. "Miku… I… didn't know…" She whispered, the feeling of the racing heart under her palm completely flooring her.

She grasped her hand once again, this time bringing it to her lips and kissing it tenderly. "It's okay… I… I didn't know you held similar feelings until just the other day… I didn't want to say anything before that… I thought that I wouldn't be able to handle it if I confessed and got rejected." She admitted, quickly feeling bad at the worried and sad look she had caused to appear on Luka's face. "But forget about that. I want to know how you feel about me." She quickly turned the conversation around, smiling back at the pinkette. "Lily only told me that you had feelings for me… I want to know all about them."

Luka looked down in embarrassment for a moment before realising that it probably took a lot for Miku to open up like that, and that it was only fair for her to do the same. "I've always admired you… always aspired to be like you; ever since your debut I've been hooked on you." She admitted gingerly, pleased at the reaction the teal haired girl was giving her. "From the very first time I saw you on tv you entranced me; your cuteness, your beauty, just everything about the way you were… and still are for that matter made my heart ache with need." She continued, blushing as she finally opened up to her crush. "After seeing you live for the first time I knew that I would never be truly happy unless I was with you… I used that feeling to get me where I am today; I worked my way up to joining Crypton just so I had a chance to meet you." Miku certainly looked a little shocked to hear that part of the story. "And even though our paths didn't really cross until tonight, I still longed for you from afar; just waiting for the moment I could tell you how perfect you are… how gorgeous you are… how much I lo… how strong my feelings for you are…" Luka blushed a deep scarlet at her slip up, hoping that it went unnoticed by the tealette. "Ahem… but yeah… from the moment I first laid eyes on you… you've been in my heart ever since."

Miku had to blink away a few tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Luka… that was… thank you for telling me that." She whispered emotively before burying her face in the older woman's chest and hugging her tight. "I wish you'd told me sooner… hell… I wish I had told you sooner." She half-heartedly laughed, trying to lighten the situation up a little. "To think, we could have been together for months… I feel so stupid."

Luka pressed her lips to the top of the younger woman's head firmly, holding her as close as possible. "You're not stupid, neither of us knew… and we were both scared." She pointed out determinately. "And besides… were here together now, and that's all that matters."

The idol pulled back, gazing into the taller woman's overwhelmingly loving eyes. "You're right…" She agreed in little more than a whisper. "Do you want to pick up where we left off… or did you just want to cuddle some more…?"

Luka nodded, her mouth curving into a smile. "I do…" She offered, swooping in and planting a soft kiss on the younger woman's lips. "I was nervous about having sex without any emotions involved; that's why I was so hesitant earlier…" She explained, her lips grazing the tealette's as she spoke. "But now I know that there are…. I simply couldn't be happier."

It was at that moment that Miku could no longer resist kissing the older woman back; the kiss a brief moment of unrestrained passion. "I feel the same way…" She whispered back, kissing her again, albeit more softly this time. "I think that just knowing what you told me made that kiss even more amazing… not that all the other times we've kissed weren't great… but that one just felt… different, you know?"

Luka already felt the same way, but she decided to check again just to make sure. She slipped her tongue deeply in to Miku's open mouth, lovingly caressing the tealette's with her own as her hand cupped her cheek possessively. "I know what you mean…" She agreed, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I'm glad I brought it up now, 'cause that felt so much more… mind blowing than before." She explained, her cheeks darkening at her next thought. "I can only imagine how much better having sex might feel…" She said more to herself; the statement an absent minded thought.

Though given their proximity, the younger woman heard every word. "You don't have to imagine, Luka." She said seductively, her hands daringly gliding up the older woman's sides. "I'm right here…" She went on, her voice becoming even more sensual once her hands finally reached the pinkette's chest, curious fingers lightly gripping Luka's breasts through her bra. "I'd be more than happy to show you…" Was all she was able to say before their lips eventually met once again.

Despite their more serious and heartfelt conversation a mere minute ago, a few kisses and some exploratory touches was all it took for the heat between them to build back up to how it had been before. Within seconds, a gentle touch of lips, pulled together almost magnetically, had rapidly escalated into unshackled passion and an intense make out session. "Mmm… ahhh…" The younger woman moaned unashamedly as their lips and tongues collided, her hands now fully enjoying the incredible softness of the pink haired woman's chest.

Luka was in heaven. "Nnn… Miku…" She gasped rather loudly at the tealette's bold actions; the brand new feeling more amazing than she had even thought possible. "Ahh…" Another moan escaped her lips as Miku's fingers found her nipples through the thin material. Luka struggled to maintain their kiss as Miku gently squeezed the now erect buds; the sensations being so intense that she was practically struggling to breathe, let alone reciprocate the tealette's burning kisses.

As much as the tealette would have liked to continue, she didn't want to keep pushing Luka so far that she ran out of breath. She did, however, have something else on her mind. Abandoning Luka's gasping lips, Miku kissed her way down her neck, past her collarbone, and began kissing the older woman's chest unrestrainedly. "Luka…" She breathed out against her heaving chest, her lust for the older woman getting the better of her.

Without warning, Miku started fervently sucking on the pinkette's skin; loving everything from the way it felt against her tongue, the heat… even the way it tasted as she hungrily licked her way all over Luka's breasts. "So beautiful…" She gasped as she released a mouthful of flesh, kissing along her skin erratically before stopping randomly to suck somewhere else. "Nnng…" She couldn't help but moan as she ravished the older woman; wanting nothing more than to experience every inch of the pink haired beauty, even going so far as to bury her face into her cleavage, rubbing it against the impossibly soft skin of Luka's breasts; losing herself in the pinkette's alluring scent.

The pinkette's breath caught in her throat at the younger woman's actions, watching in awe as Miku seemingly lost herself in the valley of her breasts, not quite believing just how naughty the tealette was being. "Nnng… Miku…" She groaned rather loudly; very much enjoying the tealette's actions. She didn't know what she enjoyed more, the feeling of Miku's face against her skin, the look of pure want in the younger woman's eyes, or the feeling of her lips and hot breath all over her breasts… but what she did know was that when you put all that together it made for an incredibly pleasurable experience. "Ahhh… Miku… sweetie… that feels so good…" She moaned softly, her hand now in the luscious teal hair, stroking it adoringly to encourage the tealette to continue. "Don't stop…" She added in a whisper, her other hand blindly reaching out and touching whatever exposed parts of the younger woman she could reach.

The tealette was glad to feel Luka's fingers in her hair, although it wasn't like she needed any extra encouragement; she was more than happy to keep ravaging the older woman's chest all night. "Luka… I want… I want more… more of you…" She breathed out in between lustful kisses, her hands relinquishing their grip and moving around to Luka's back, impatiently playing with the clasp of her bra. "Can I… please…?" She asked, an almost desperate look in her eyes.

Luka smiled back at the tealette, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Of course."

Miku's eyes lit up, a wide smile spreading across her lips. Within seconds the lacy garment was – with a little help from Luka – removed from the pinkette's body, revealing just what the tealette had been dying to see. "You're so beautiful Luka…" She whispered in awe, her hands tentatively coming up to gently cup the pink haired woman's breasts. "So beautiful…" She reiterated, before the moment passed, and she quickly dove back in, face first into Luka's now fully exposed cleavage. "Nnng…" Was all the sound she could make as she practically buried her face into the overwhelmingly soft mounds, happy to feel Luka resume her lustful exploration of her body as well.

With how much of her she was currently touching, Miku had noticed the older woman's skin heat up considerably over the past couple of minutes… she could feel her heart pounding away in her chest… and with how bold Luka's touches were quickly becoming… the tealette was pretty sure that Luka was now ready to go all the way. "I wanna touch you so bad, Luka…" She whispered naughtily, her eyes locking with the pinkette's. "What do you want me to do to you darling?" Miku asked, kissing her way up the centre of the older woman's chest until their faces were level. "I'll do anything you want me to… anything to please you, Luka."

The pinkette hadn't been expecting that sort or question. "I… umm…" She paused, not really sure what to say. While she was currently really into it and definitely enjoying Miku's touches, it didn't change the fact that she wasn't exactly experienced when it came to sex. "I… I'm not sure to be honest…" She replied a little timidly. "It's just that… well… this is my first time…" She admitted shyly, her cheeks darkening as she spoke.

Miku couldn't help but wrap her arms around the older woman, hugging her tightly. She gently squeezed the pinkette, rolling back and forth slightly with unbridled happiness, partly from Luka's incredible cuteness, but mostly because she was incredibly pleased to hear what the pinkette had just said. "Could you be any more adorable?" She asked jokingly, an uncontrollable smile parting her lips. "You don't have to worry about that… it's my first time too…" She revealed, before a small jolt of unbridled joy shook her body briefly, clearly ecstatic at the news. "I can't believe we get to be each other's firsts, how very… romantic… don't you think?"

Luka's expression mirrored that of the younger woman's "Indeed it is…" She whispered back lovingly. "I'm not gonna lie… I'm really glad it turned out like this… that we get to experience this for the first time together." She added, kissing Miku's forehead affectionately.

It was then that the tealette's earlier question came back to her mind, and while she was no longer embarrassed about the situation, Luka still wasn't sure what she specifically wanted; her lack of experience with the subject leaving her without any known preference for one thing or another. "I don't really have anything particular in mind…" She said, her voice trailing off towards then end, before a sudden thought struck her. "Do you have anything specific in mind? I'd be more than happy to just have the same as you."

"Tongue!" Miku answered rather enthusiastically, a soft blush forming on her cheeks at her sudden outburst. "I really want you to use your tongue." She reiterated, this time at a lower volume, seemingly a little embarrassed by her forwardness.

Luka was certainly a little shocked at first, but her expression soon reverted back to a pleased one as she got to witness an uncharacteristically meek tealette. "Of course… anything for you…" She whispered in response, cupping the younger woman's cheek tenderly. "Do you want to go first? You seem a little… eager." She pointed out, a cheeky smile accompanying her words.

The tealette's blush darkened. "I am…" She breathed in response honestly. "I've been thinking about this night for weeks… fantasising about what it would be like if we got this far." She revealed, lust clear in her eyes. "So… to finally have you like this… with me… I've never wanted anything more in my life." She continued, kissing the older woman gently, barely restraining herself from devouring her yet again. "But… despite that… I want you to be first." Her words were accompanied with a serious look in her eyes.

The pinkette could tell that Miku wasn't going to take no for an answer, even if she did look as if she wanted it badly. "O-okay then…" She trailed off a little nervously, still not quite believing what was about to happen. "Would you mind using your tongue on me then?" She asked rather cutely, scooting up towards the pillows in anticipation.

Seeing Luka's shy side return only served to stoke the flames of the younger woman's lust even further, making her next kiss much less tame than her last. "Not one bit." She whispered against Luka's lips shortly after they mutually broke off their passionate exchange. "In fact… I was really hoping that I'd get to give you oral…" She revealed as she began to kiss her way down the older woman's body. "That I'd get to taste you…" She sighed, her lips dragging against the shaking skin of Luka's stomach. "That I'd get to… devour you…" She finished with a devilish grin as she finally reached the last piece of clothing still clinging to the pinkette's perfect form.

Teal painted fingers slid their way under the lacy material, warm hands giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze to the pinkette's hips. "You're so gorgeous…" Miku whispered in awe, taking a moment to appreciate the pink haired woman's body in its near naked entirety, before moving her hands outwards a little; the garment's slight elasticity sticking it to the backs of the tealette's hands.

Then, as a tease both to herself and the older woman, Miku began to remove Luka's panties torturously slowly, delicately bringing them down her plump thighs, past her knees and along the lengths of her slender calves, until finally, they were removed completely, leaving the tealette with a sight no fantasy of hers had ever even come close to. Luka, with her legs shyly closed together, a bright red blush adoring her cheeks, and her whole body now finally revealed and on display for the tealette… it was needless to say that Miku was simply in awe at the beauty that lay before her.

"I can't believe you're all mine…" Miku murmured in disbelief as her hands found the pinkette's feet, massaging them for a few moments before she began sliding them up Luka's still silky stockinged legs, gently caressing her skin through the thin material as she went. "That you're here with me…" She continued, making sure not to leave a single inch of Luka's legs untouched; wanting to take her time with the older woman; hoping that all the extra attention served as adequate foreplay to further get the pinkette in the mood.

It certainly seemed to be working for the pink haired woman; soft noises of pleasure escaping her lips at each and every one of Miku's magical caresses; her fingers feeling amazing as they gently dug into her nervously tight muscles. "Nnng…" Luka moaned a little louder once the tealette eventually reached her thighs; her caresses feeling more and more intense the higher she climbed. She reflexively tightened her legs together the closer Miku came to her core; feeling quite embarrassed by her rapidly increasing wetness from such simple touches.

Miku had been too busy with her amorous attentions to really notice, especially now that her hands had reached the tops of the older woman's stockings, her fingers fiddling with the material. "I hope it's not too much to ask, but…" The tealette began, the pads of her fingers giving the softest of caresses to the skin just below the garment as she looked up to meet the pinkette's eyes. "Would you mind keeping these on?" She asked, a hint of embarrassment present in her usually confident voice as she motioned to the older woman's stockings. "It's just that you look so sexy in them… and I think it would be even more exiting having sex while they're still on."

Luka certainly was a little surprised at the younger woman's request, but she had no objections to it. "Of course not, I'd be happy to keep them on for you… I… I'd do anything to please you, Miku." She replied with a meek, but heart-warming smile.

God, how Miku wanted to kiss the pinkette right now, with how adorable and simply perfect she was being, it was almost impossible not to. "Thank you… you don't know how happy that makes me…" She whispered appreciatively, before her mood changed in an instant. Her eyes became half lidded and dark with lust, her lips formed into a sly smirk and her hands resumed their playful exploration of the pinkette thighs, for there was something Miku wanted even more than a kiss, and it was unfortunately being hidden from her view.

"There's no need to be shy, Luka…" The tealette whispered lowly, moving down to graze her lips against the skin just above the black lace of her stockings. "It's just you and me… you can show me, darling…" She continued, leaving a trail of feather soft kisses up to the pinkette's hips, gently sucking on the pale skin. "You can trust me… I won't bite…" She added with a playful grin.

Having never experienced this with anyone before, Luka couldn't help but feel rather shy and nervous; even though she really wanted the tealette it was still quite nerve-wracking to be fully on show to someone for the first time. But, Miku's lustful, yet obviously considerate words helped to set the pinkette's heart at ease somewhat. Her caring words and gentle tone were just what the pink haired woman needed to hear; letting her know that she had nothing to be scared about if it was with Miku. "O-okay…" She started a little shakily before slowly opening her legs, her blush involuntary darkening as her soaked centre was finally exposed. "H-how do you find m-me?

Miku's breath caught in her throat at the sight, her heartrate skyrocketing as her eyes greedily took in what was before her. Luka's sopping wet pussy; the pink skin glistening in the light… the tealette could hardly believe it… had she made Luka this wet? How eager and excited was Luka about her touching her? All Miku knew was that she was incredibly excited and undeniably proud that she was able to make the pinkette as aroused as she was; glad that she seemingly wanted her as much as she wanted Luka.

The tealette then realised that she had probably been staring for a good few seconds, all without answering the pinkette's quietly uttered question too. She half wanted to tease the older woman for how wet she was, but the tealette knew that Luka had been rather shy about it and still looked quite embarrassed as it was. So instead, she simply offered the first word that came to mind at the sight of the pink haired woman's pussy. "Beautiful…" The word came out in a longing, breathy tone as she let herself admire Luka's core a moment longer, before moving in and finally placing her lips against the soaked skin, lightly kissing Luka's pussy with an open mouth; the erotic moan that spilled forth from her now parted lips being the sweetest music the tealette had ever heard from Luka.

Miku licked her lips as she separated; tasting a subtle hint of the older woman's flavour on her tongue, quickly deciding that she wanted more. The younger woman shifted a little to better position herself before wrapping her arms around Luka's legs, letting her thighs gently come to rest on her shoulders as she brought her hands to the pinkette's dripping centre, spreading Luka with her thumbs; losing herself in the sight and smell of the pink haired woman's fully blossomed flower. "So beautiful…" She reiterated in an awe stricken breath before deciding it was high time to properly get to work.

Taking a firm hold of Luka's hips, the tealette moved in closer and roughly claimed the pinkette with her mouth. "Mmmph…" Miku voiced her appreciation of the pinkette's taste in a muffled moan; her tongue hungrily attacking the older woman's soaked innocence. There was a time and place to be gentle, but for Miku, this simply wasn't it. She herself had wanted nothing more than for this exact moment to happen for months, and given all the foreplay, their admission of shared feelings, and just everything that had led up to this point, Miku was pretty sure that Luka was also in need of some less than gentle lovemaking as well. "Nnng… Luka…" Miku moaned and gasped as she licked the pinkette's pussy avidly, lapping at the older woman with great enthusiasm.

From the first touch of the younger woman's tongue on her core, Luka had been unable to restrain the deep, drawn out moans from falling from her lips; the sensation of Miku roughly pleasuring her being too amazing for her to stop herself. "Ahhh…" The older woman moaned loudly; the feeling of Miku's tongue on her; so hot and wet… Luka never thought sex would feel this good, especially considering that they had only just gotten started and that the tealette was as inexperienced as her… she was honestly a little worried about just how intense her orgasm would be when it already felt this incredible. "Nnng… Miku…" She called out the younger woman's name longingly, fairly sure that she felt lips curve into a smile against her. "Ahhh… it feels… so good, Miku…"

Sure enough, the tealette was indeed wearing a proud smile; glad that she was able to pleasure the woman she held such strong feelings for. Miku did, however, want to see if she could make the pinkette feel even better; taking a brief pause from licking Luka's folds in order to try something different. Without any warning, Miku swiftly moved up and began sucking on the older woman's clit lovingly; taking the small bead into her mouth and rubbing her tongue against it roughly in the hopes of bringing Luka to new heights of pleasure.

It certainly seemed to; only a few seconds of this new type of stimulation left the pinkette panting as she bucked her hips against the younger woman's face. "Miku… ahhh… Miku…" Luka called out almost desperately, one hand tangled in her own hair whilst the other's white knuckles gripped the sheets tightly. "Miku… please… ahhh…" The intense actions of the tealette left Luka unable to suppress her voice as she cried out in pleasured agony, not knowing how much more of this stimulation she could take.

The young woman shivered with desire every time she heard the pinkette call out her name. She already thought that Luka's voice was the most beautiful sound in existence; so to hear it tainted with unrestrained want and for Luka to be moaning her name over and over… it was bringing out a side to Miku that she never knew she had until today. The tealette was understandably pleased with herself that she was able to have such a strong effect on Luka, and that, combined with hearing her weak cries and her name being moaned so submissively, Miku was starting to feel rather devious. "Luka…" She whispered sweetly as she pulled away from pink haired woman, looking up at her with a coy grin on a face as she thought about what she had planned for her.

Eyes that had been shut tight up until this point shot open at the sound of the idol's voice, instantly meeting with the piercing teal orbs looking up at her. "M-Miku?" She questioned in a whisper, a little confused by the expression she was wearing and the sudden stop to her pleasurable ministrations. "Why did you stop?"

"I want to take my time with you… to make it feel amazing." She explained before lovingly kissing her way along her thigh, letting her lips linger on the impossibly soft skin for a few seconds each time. "You looked like you were already getting close… I didn't want you cumming just yet." She elaborated, her sweet smile morphing into a more devious one as she spoke. "Seeing you like this… I can't help but want to tease you, Luka…" Miku revealed, before biting the older woman's thigh playfully, her eyes closing sensually as her teeth gently pressed against the pale expanse of skin.

Luka honestly didn't know if she should be excited or worried at that information, but seeing as the tealette was so easily able to make her feel good without touching her directly - even just gently biting her thigh sent shivers down her spine - Luka felt like she was probably still in for a treat. "Hey…" She spoke in a half exhausted laugh, reaching down to tap the teal head of hair. "I thought you said you didn't bite."

Miku put on a mock apologetic expression, turning her head to look up at the nervously smiling pinkette. "I'm sorry sweetheart." She started in an overly sweet tone, turning back to kiss the ever so slightly red skin that she had just bitten. "It's just that you looked so… delicious." She explained seductively, teasingly licking at her thigh, pleased to see Luka twitch at the sudden action. "I just couldn't help myself… you look so good I could just eat you." She added lowly, her eyes dark with lust as the need to carry out her previous sentence overwhelmed her; swiftly closing back in before slowly and sensually devouring the pinkette's thigh.

Miku's heated, teasing words… her sultry tone… the almost intimating look in her eyes… they were all leaving the pinkette so flustered. Miku really was a master of tease, and as much as Luka found herself loving everything the younger woman did to her, she still felt like she would have to get back at her later somehow. Especially seeing as she had just gone from the most intense pleasure imaginable to having her pussy be completely neglected, all whilst the younger woman was devouring the skin just a few inches away… it was why the pinkette felt the need to ask for what she did next. "If that's the case then… would you… would you mind eating me here then?" She questioned meekly, cutely pointing to her core which was now wetter than ever from all the teasing; the pinkette finding that she quite enjoyed the submissive role she so naturally found herself in.

Miku wanted to squeal; how could Luka be this cute and sexy at the same time. All she did know was that she absolutely couldn't say no to that face. "Of course not darling." She purred out before placing the full flat of her tongue on the pinkette's thigh and licking an unbroken line back to her pussy, making sure to lick up the full length of Luka's slit once she returned. "Like that sweetie?" She questioned with false innocence.

"Yesss…" The pink haired woman moaned loudly in response, throwing her head back at the much needed feeling of the younger woman's tongue back on her core.

The tealette smiled to herself; glad to hear such an indecent sound as an answer. "Do you want some more, darling?" She had more teasing in store for the pinkette, but Miku decided that it would be best to save it for when Luka was closer; meaning that for now at least, she could give the older woman some well-deserved and much needed pleasure.

Luka looked down at the younger woman, her eyes overflowing with need. "I do… I need you, Miku… please..."

Miku didn't say another word; hearing Luka beg like that was all the direction she needed. Her tongue was back on her in a heartbeat, intimately caressing Luka's folds whilst her hands held her hips steady; lessening the carnal grinding of her hips so she could more easily enjoy the pink haired woman.

In contrast to before, Miku was much more reserved with her actions; no longer hungrily attacking the pinkette, but instead taking the time to slowly explore Luka's pussy; finding all her little buttons… discovering what made the pinkette tick and making note of it for the future. "Mmm… Luka…" She moaned as she slipped her tongue inside the older woman, gently moving her head back and forth as she lovingly tongued the woman who had captured her heart.

She kept this up for a good while, immensely enjoying the act of giving Luka oral. Her taste, her moans, the way she bucked her hips against her probing tongue… Miku adored everything about it. But, it soon became apparent to Miku that even with her more gentle way of pleasuring the pinkette, Luka was once again nearing her climax; prompting Miku to pull away from the pink haired woman as the need to tease her returned in full force. "Not yet, Luka…" She whispered cheekily before teasingly blowing a stream of cool air directly at Luka's clit.

"Ahhh… Miku…" The pinkette moaned out at the new form of stimulation; loving the novel sensation immensely. Although, while it did feel great, it simply wasn't enough for the now rather needy pinkette. "Miku… I can't take it… I need more…"

Miku continued to blow of the sensitive little bud, absolutely loving the way Luka's pussy clenched and twitched in response. "What do you want, Luka?" She questioned seductively, locking her eyes with the flustered woman's. "Tell me… beg me for it and I'll give you anything you want." Miku honestly couldn't quite believe she was being so mean and dominating over the older woman, but seeing as they both seemed to be enjoying it, she couldn't find it in herself to stop either.

Luka blushed hard; the thought of begging the younger woman to pleasure her simultaneously embarrassing and exiting. "Please M-Miku… please touch me…" She whined out, shyly covering her face with her arm.

The younger woman smiled at Luka's cuteness as she moved in and gave a single hard lick to her core, essentially giving her just what she had asked for. "Is that all darling? Or did you want more, because you'll have to be more specific… and more graphic if you want any more than that."

Miku really was a devious one, a fact the pinkette couldn't help but love. "I want you to lick me down there… my clit… I want you… please…" She requested in a broken up manner, still too embarrassed to fully articulate her specific wants and needs to the younger woman.

A chuckle escaped Miku's lips at the pinkette's response, shortly followed by her doing exactly as Luka had asked and paying the tender bud of nerves some much needed attention, all the while thinking that she should probably ease up on Luka a little, as she did seem rather shy about the whole situation. "Sweetie?" She whispered softly, gaining Luka's attention. "I really will do anything you want me to… there's no need to be embarrassed…" She reminded her gently, lightly kissing her core. "Now… just tell me what you want and I'll gladly do it for you."

Miku's soft expression… that caring tone she had come to know and love… it helped put the older woman's mind at ease. That, combined with her burning need to be touched, finally allowed Luka to voice her desires to the younger woman. "I… I want you to eat my soaking wet pussy… I need your tongue deep inside me Miku… please Miku… just fuck me…"

Miku felt like her heart was about to explode; she never thought she would get such a lewd response out of the older woman, and just hearing her ask for it so naughtily almost made the younger woman lose it right then and there. "Oh god… Luka…" She moaned to herself in disbelief before descending on the pinkette.

Luka was incredibly embarrassed by her outburst, averting her gaze from the younger woman, but there was still one extra thing she wanted from the tealette. "And… I… I want you to hold my hand too…"

Miku felt more than a little guilty for pushing Luka to her current state; here she was being so unbelievable cute while she was being downright cruel to the pinkette. "Oh sweetie…" She whispered apologetically, reaching out for her hand. "Of course, anything for you darling." She added, squeezing Luka's hand tightly.

Without wasting another second, the younger woman slipped her tongue deep inside the pinkette; setting a face pace from the get go - just as Luka had asked - and tongue fucked her without restraint. Miku wanted nothing more than for the beautiful woman before her to cum after all that teasing; Luka had definitely earnt this orgasm and then some.

While she hadn't asked for them, Miku shifted herself so she could add two fingers to the mix, alternating between using them stroke her clit whilst her tongue remained inside her, and using them to finger the pinkette whilst she sucked on her clit just as Luka had enjoyed so much before; hoping the changes in stimulation would bring Luka the quick orgasm that she deserved.

"Oh… Miku… don't… don't stop…" Luka cried out at the sudden return of such intense pleasure, her free hand moving downwards and tangling itself in the oh-so soft teal locks of the younger woman. "That… ahh… it feels so good Miku…"

Miku felt the pinkette's grip on her hand gradually tighten, squeezing back just as hard to remind her that she was right here for her. "Luka… nnng…" She moaned as she felt fingers thread themselves through her hair, the action catching her off-guard somewhat. She quickly decided that she loved the feeling more than anything; Luka's hand gently tugging on and stroking her hair, whilst at the same time pushing her closer to her pussy to increase her own pleasure… did it get any better than that?

The feeling spurred the younger woman on even further; allowing her to ignore the pain in her wrist as she roughly pumped her fingers into Luka's core. That, combined with how avidly Miku was sucking on the pinkette's clit, made Luka cum on only a matter of moments, her hips trembling as they thrusted against Miku's fingers. "Nnng…" Miku moaned in unison with the older woman as she continued to pleasure her throughout her orgasm, opting just to use her mouth so she could use her hands to try and steady Luka's body a little; the pink haired woman shuddering uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her body seemingly without end.

Miku held on tight as the pinkette rode out her orgasms, until she eventually lay spent on the mattress before her. "Mmmm…" The younger woman hummed to herself as she lovingly cleaned up the pinkette's core, being careful to only use light touches as Luka was still overly sensitive. She took a solid minute, but once she had finished, Miku crawled up the length of the taller woman's body on her hands and knees until she was level above Luka, hungrily eyeing the sweaty and still panting pinkette; absolutely loving the way she looked post orgasm.

Miku placed tender kisses all over the pink haired woman's cheeks and forehead whilst she was still breathing heavily, but as soon as she was able to, the tealette claimed Luka's lips; kissing the older woman deeply.

Luka had been immensely enjoying all the little kisses from the younger woman; adoring how gentle and almost loving she was being with her. She was honestly a bit disappointed when they stopped, but at the very least they were quickly replaced by something arguably even better. "Nnng…" Luka moaned into their heated exchange, kissing the teal haired young woman back amorously.

Although, as pleasant as it was, the pinkette eventually had to break away from the obviously still wanting Miku; her breath growing short once again. "Miku… I… you…" She started shakily, more than a little flustered from their passionate exchange. "Thank you, Miku… that was amazing… you were amazing…" She spoke more softly, finally regaining control over her breathing. "I… I couldn't have hoped for a better first time…"

Miku couldn't restrain the smile on her lips as she listened to the older woman's words of praise, especially loving Luka's last shyly uttered sentence. "It was my pleasure, sweetheart… in fact, I really loved doing that to you…" She admitted a little shyly herself, pecking at the pinkette's lips chastely. "I'm really glad I could make your first time memorable… that I could make you feel good, Luka…" She continued, the second part of her sentence being uttered with more seductive undertones. "Would you be able to do the same for me? Will you… make me feel good too, Luka?"

Luka smiled up at the younger woman sweetly. "I'd love to…" She offered in a whisper, surprised by how fast Miku had rolled off of her, now lying beside her as she hastily removed her panties. "Umm… Miku?" The pinkette started shyly, catching the shorter woman's attention.

From the moment they met earlier this evening it had been very clear who was in control between them, and despite Luka obviously being the more submissive and shy of the two, it was a role she found very natural and almost comfortable to be in… in essence, she enjoyed it when Miku took the lead… she enjoyed being submissive the younger woman. So, when she imagined herself giving oral to the tealette, it wasn't as Miku had done to her; instead it was a much more submissive picture. She couldn't get the thought out of her head; she didn't just want to pleasure the younger woman, she wanted to service her… to worship her… and it was why she simply couldn't stop herself from bringing it up with the tealette. "Can I... umm… I want to… to be on the bottom, Miku."

Miku certainly hadn't expected to hear than; an incredulous look on her face as she processed the pinkette's request. She took a few seconds to imagine the scenario, her eyes widening with curiosity and interest as she pictured what it might look like, and it wasn't long before Miku spoke the first words that came to mind at what she had thought up. "You want me to… like… sit on your face then?"

The pinkette blushed furiously; both at the way Miku had re-phrased her request, and her apparent shock towards it. "I… err… well, not quite… I wouldn't put it that way." The flustered woman tried her best to explain. "It would be more like… you kneeling over my face. But, if you don't want to then that's fine… I just thought I…" Luka continued shakily, but was soon interrupted by the tealette.

As soon as she saw Luka start on one of her nervous rambles, Miku quickly rolled back over and snuggled into the pinkette's side, silencing the babbling woman with a quick kiss. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to sound so shocked… I just was surprised to hear such a thing from you, that's all." She explained, feeling rather guilty that she inadvertently made the pinkette feel bad about herself for asking. "I would love to do it that way with you…" She continued in a soft whisper, taking a moment to nuzzle into the older woman before looking up at her. "It sounds… well… it sounds really hot to be honest, Luka." She offered softly before sitting up beside the pinkette. "I never imagined us doing it like this… but I'm actually really excited about it.

Getting a smile and a confirming nod from the older woman, Miku took that as her cue to proceed. She eagerly got herself into position above Luka; kneeling above her face; her legs spread fairly wide so that Luka would be able to reach her core whilst lying down. "Like this, Luka?"

Luka subconsciously licked her lips as she admired the tealette's cute little pussy; it's perfect form already so wet with desire. "Nnn…" The pinkette hummed in acknowledgement, before bringing her hands to the younger woman's legs. "Amazing…" She breathed to herself in wonder as she caressed Miku's thighs, their softness being like nothing she had ever felt before. She lingered there for a brief moment before letting her fingers work their way up and around to the backs of her legs, her hands eventually finding, and possessively squeezing Miku's tight ass firmly.

The action caused a soft moan to fall from the shorter woman's lips, pleasing the pinkette to no end. "Miku…" She breathed out in awe at the sight in front of her. From her position lying under the tealette, Luka got quite the view of her slim body towering above her. From her flat tummy, up to her small, but perky breasts, her slender shoulders, and finally her gorgeous, pink tinged face framed by teal bangs… Miku really was a rare beauty, especially in the pinkette's eyes. "You're so gorgeous, Miku…" She whispered to the younger woman, her hands moving up and firmly grabbing her hips, pulling on them ever so slightly in order to bring the tealette down the last few inches so that she could finally taste her.

Luka parted her with her tongue, licking up the full length of her slit avidly, before she brought her lips to her and began kissing Miku's core with an open mouth; already entranced by the young woman's unique flavour. "Mmmm… Miku…" The older woman groaned with need, giving another little tug on her hips to bring her pussy even closer, allowing her to kiss the tealette's dripping centre even more passionately.

"Ahh… Luka…" The tealette cried out at the much needed first contact; she too not quite realising just how good it would feel. "Yes… nnng…" Miku moaned against her will, biting on the back of her hand to try and surpass the pleasured noises escaping her lips.

The pinkette absolutely loved watching Miku's reactions, especially from her position under her that provided such a perfect view of the younger woman. "You're so, so beautiful…" She whispered naturally as she pulled her lips away from her, her hands sliding around to try and take off where her lips left off. Although, it soon became apparent to the pinkette that while she would just about be able to reach Miku's centre, it would simply be too awkward for her to effectively use her hands to pleasure the tealette, and so Luka quickly realised that she would have to bring the younger woman to orgasm with only her tongue. Not that that was a problem for the pinkette, she instead found herself looking forward to the added challenge; knowing how much sweeter the feeling of pride would be if and when she was able to bring Miku to her climax.

Without wasting any time, Luka tilted her head up slightly and brought her tongue to the younger woman's opening, rubbing it against the soaked flesh for a moment before sliding it inside her slowly. She was more than a little surprised when the tealette began to lower her hips; seemingly seeking out the source of her pleasure instinctively as the tight walls of her pussy devoured her outstretched tongue greedily.

Miku had lowered herself ever so slowly, but it wasn't long before she had worked Luka's tongue all the way inside herself. For Luka, the only thing that existed right now was the teal haired woman above her. From her position under her, and with how low the tealette had let herself drop, Luka was completely surrounded with nothing but the younger woman. All she could see… all she could smell… all she could taste was Miku, and the pinkette loved every moment of it. Some might have found it humiliating or simply would refuse to put themselves in such a situation, but for Luka, she absolutely loved her place under the younger woman… and it was for this very reason why her heart was beating so wildly. She loved Miku... she always had, but it had only really been on a purely emotional level, but now… after being with the tealette and discovering just how compatible they were… how much she loved being with Miku in a physical sense… it was almost as if her love for Miku was now complete, and it was that feeling that made her heart feel as if it were about to burst.

While just the feeling of Luka's tongue inside her was amazing on its own, Miku had been hoping for some extra input from the older woman, who was instead frozen under her. "Luka…?" She said in a caring whisper, observing the look of both deep thought and unbridled happiness in the pink haired woman's eyes. "Sweetheart…?" She called out again, this time a little louder as she reached down to stroke a few errant strands of pink hair away from Luka's eyes.

The ghostly soft feeling of Miku's fingers on her forehead shook the pinkette from her reverie, blushing as she realised she had gotten lost in thought, especially at a time like this. She tried her best to smile apologetically with her eyes as her tongue quickly came to life inside the tealette, licking and stroking her soaked walls lovingly.

While she knew she couldn't reach Miku's core with her hands, Luka soon realised that she was still able to touch other areas of the younger woman's body. From their hold on her hips, the pinkette slid her hands up the younger woman's sides, before moving to lightly caress her stomach; loving the new knowledge that Miku seemed to be ticklish there as evidenced by the soft laughter mixed in with her moans. She didn't stay for long though, taking only a few short moments to play with the tealette's stomach before she climbed higher, her hands rapidly reaching the younger woman's breasts. Knowing that they were one of her weak spots, the pinkette decided to toy with them a little roughly; teasing the little pink buds with the tips of her fingers; dearly hoping to increase the pleasure of the woman she loved.

Miku was already starting to near her limit; it was all just a bit too much for the young woman. The way Luka's tongue fit so snugly inside of her, the indescribable feeling of her hands all over her chest… that, coupled with the fact that pleasuring the older woman had left her incredibly stimulated and oversensitive… Miku didn't know how much longer she would last at this rate. "Luka…" She called out desperately. Everything together felt so unbelievably good; she didn't want it to come to an end so soon; she wanted this feeling to last forever. "Luka… wait… slow down a little… i-it's too much."

While she had loved every moment of the younger woman's teasing, Luka did still feel like she had get her back for it somehow, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. She decided not to slow down, instead letting her hands fall from Miku's breasts back down to her hips, taking hold of them with a strong grip. Then, without any warning, Luka forcefully pulled the younger woman down; plunging her outstretched tongue into the tealette as deep as possible, smothering her face with Miku's pussy in the process.

The rough action caused Miku to lose it; Luka's tongue so deep inside her, licking her walls so avidly, brought the tealette fumbling over the edge in an instant. "Ahhh… Luka…" She cried out loudly, her breaths coming short and fast as she humped the pinkette's face. "Ahhh… I… can't…" Miku moaned as her orgasm hit her hard, both hands threading themselves in Luka's hair, supporting her rapidly weakening body and pulling the older woman in even closer at the same time. "Luka…!"

Luka held her tight as she came, her multiple climaxes causing her frail body to tremble considerably. "Mmmm…" She moaned along with her, loving the hands in her hair that were needily pushing her closer to her core almost as much as she loved the sudden increase in wetness that came with Miku's orgasm; happily licking up every drop of the sticky fluid, finding it to be just as sweet as the tealette herself.

The older woman continued to lick, suck and thrust into the tealette to prolong her orgasm, but once Miku's hips had finally stopped shaking against her face, Luka began to gently ease the panting woman down, carefully sliding her along her own body, making sure to leave tender, wet kisses all along the way. She stopped at her belly button, dipping her tongue into the soft pit a few times before dragging it along her stomach and up to her chest, paying her breasts special attention for a few moments. Allowing her slide down further still, Luka eventually reached her lover's neck, gently sucking on the rapidly cooling skin, before finally placing a single, heartfelt kiss against Miku's temple. "You're so prefect…" She whispered emotively. She had wanted to express her true feelings for the younger woman, but feared that the moment would be ruined if they weren't returned. So she instead opted just to compliment the exhausted woman, before bringing her to lie directly on top of her, wrapping her up in a loose cuddle; not wanting to hold her too tight while she was still recovering.

Miku gasped as their bodies came together; the sensation of the entire front of her body in contact with Luka's feeling so overwhelmingly good. "Luka… that was amazing…" The younger woman praised the pinkette, tucking her head further into the crook of Luka's neck. "I was worried that the real thing wouldn't be as good as my fantasies… but that was far better than anything I could have ever dreamed of."

Luka was pretty surprised to hear the younger woman talk so normally; after her own orgasm she had to spend a few minutes catching her breath, and here Miku was already back to normal. She could only guess that the fact that she came so quickly might have had something to do with her speedy recovery time. Not that it was a problem of course; glad that she was now able to give the tealette the close, tender cuddle she had originally wanted to. "I'm glad sweetheart, after what you did to me, I was honestly a little worried that I wouldn't be able to match your performance… but it looks like that wasn't the case, huh?" She jokingly replied, her arms tightening around the younger woman, pulling her in incredibly close.

"Nnng…" Miku moaned almost silently; the feeling of their naked bodies fully pressed together was simply amazing. She couldn't help but notice how well their bodies went together; Luka was so soft and so curvy, almost the opposite of Miku's more slim and slender form, but when put together, all Miku could think about was how they were the perfect fit for each other; almost as if they were made to be together. The notion warmed her heart, leaving her wanting nothing more than to snuggle into the older woman; to just relax with Luka after such a wonderful experience.

However, as much as she wanted to, and as much as she was trying to, Miku simply couldn't relax. Luka's skin was burning hot against her own… her hands were less than innocently exploring every part of her body… and her uneven and needy breaths in her hair were all pointing to the fact that the pinkette was incredibly aroused. And just knowing that Luka was turned on was more than enough to rapidly relight the fire within her as well.

But… she couldn't ask for more, could she? Luka had already given her so much; she feared that she would come across as ungrateful and rude if she were to ask for anything else. Miku's dilemma wasn't helped when the older woman unexpectedly grabbed a fistful of her hair possessively, tilting her head slightly so she could bury her face in her neck. It was made even worse when Luka began whispering her name in her ear; hearing the older woman's soft voice longingly chant her name over and over again made it near impossible for the tealette to settle down.

It was then that she had a bit of a revelation… if they were both turned on then it would be the perfect opportunity for them to pleasure each other simultaneously… the tealette already having something specific in mind. "Luka…" Miku whispered seductively, the older woman pulling away from her neck in an instant; the tealette's voice successfully capturing her attention. "I… I really loved what you did a minute ago… but…" She began, shifting herself and spreading her legs slightly so that one of Luka's would slip between hers, before very deliberately grinding her pussy into Luka's thigh, maintaining intense eye contact as she rolled her hips into the older woman. "I already want more of you…"

Luka's heart raced away as she felt the distinct wetness of the younger woman's core stick to the skin of her thigh. She had been turned on without a doubt, but she hadn't wanted to say anything, not wanting to put any pressure on the tealette so soon after her orgasm; not wanting to push Miku in case she was still tired or had already had enough. But now that Miku had revealed her desires, Luka didn't hesitate to jump at the opportunity. Mirroring Miku, Luka spread her legs just enough to allow one of the younger woman's slender legs to fall between her own, before grinding hard against it, the first roll of her hips being entirely deliberate, whilst the second and third just happened on their own in a rather primal way; the pleasant sensation being too good to experience just once it seemed.

Feeling Luka hump her leg was simply exhilarating; the wetness between her own thighs doubling at just how carnally the older woman had ground herself into her. "L-Luka…" The younger woman whispered with need shakily as she tore her gaze away from their interconnected lower bodies, shifting it back to once again look into the pinkette's eyes. Given their already tangled legs, Miku only had to make a small few adjustments so that both of their pussies were in contact with the other's thigh, before she moved her hips again a few more times; pleasuring both herself and Luka in one motion, all the while starting into her eyes, silently looking for confirmation and wordlessly asking if she wanted to continue.

Luka was breathing hard in anticipation; that wanting, almost pleading look in her lover's eyes… the way she so deliberately ground their hips together… it didn't take a genius to understand what Miku wanted. Cupping her cheek softly, Luka rose off the pillow and quickly nipped at the younger woman's slightly parted lips, nodding her head shallowly, but enthusiastically; signalling that she too wanted nothing more than to trib.

The fact that they both wanted the same thing… that they were seemingly so in sync with each other, and that they had agreed on it wordlessly pleased the younger woman to no end. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she kissed the older woman back, her tongue caressing Luka's lips teasingly for a moment before the pinkette let herself be overwhelmed, Miku passionately claiming the inside of her mouth with her tongue; her want for the older woman spilling over as Luka gave herself to her once again.

Luka let herself be dominated by the tealette; loving the way Miku pushed her deeper into the mattress… adoring the hand in her hair that was pulling up and into the kiss… loving just how deeply the younger woman could get her tongue into her awaiting mouth… Luka would've happily stayed like this forever is she could. But… as much as she wanted to just submit to the younger woman like this for the rest of the night, they did have something else to be getting on with. As a gentle reminder, the pinkette dug her fingers into the smoothness of Miku's bottom, holding her in place as she ground her hips into her. "Nnng… aren't you… aren't you forgetting something …" She whispered, smiling up at the teal haired young woman cheekily as they separated.

Miku growled lowly at the face Luka was making, fiercely nipping at her lips one last time "I… you… god, you're amazing…" Was all she could manage in reply before she untangled herself from the older woman, getting off of her and moving to the foot of the bed. "Come here darling…"

Luka grinned at the response she had evoked, before she too moved herself into position; lying opposite the tealette at the other end of the large bed. They then began scooting forwards towards each other, closing the distance between then quickly; both women rather impatient by now. Once in reach, Luka pulled the younger woman in by her legs, with Miku doing the same to her, positioning themselves together until their pussies final kissed, the sensation causing them both to moan loudly at the erotic contact alone.

Miku's heart was racing away in her chest; she couldn't hardly believe they were doing this… the sensation of their soaked centres pressed together feeling so unbelievably naughty to the tealette. "Aaah… Lu… Luka…" She moaned uncontrollably as she started moving her hips, overwhelmingly happy to feel the pinkette mirror her movements. She started off slow; testing the waters, but she soon built up a fair bit of speed, easily finding a comfortable rhythm with the pinkette; their hips moving together in sync very naturally, the room rapidly filled with the matching moans of pink and teal.

Luka had instantly fallen in love with this way of doing it; the carnal grinding of their pussies being a pleasure that had no parallel. "I… I can't believe…we're doing this…" She exclaimed shakily in between moans, sitting up on her elbows to look at where they came together. "It's so… naughty, Miku. The way… the way our pussies… nnng… look Miku…" She commanded to the younger woman.

The tealette sat up much the same way as Luka did. "Neither can I, Luka…" She gasped, unable to look away from where they met. "It's… ahhh… it's amazing… it feels so good, Luka…" She added with difficulty, her breath running short already.

Luka watched in awe at the way their pussies moved against each other; feeling basically no resistance from their combined wetness. "I… I know Miku… it feels amazing." She moaned in response, pulling her hips away from the tealette's, marvelling at the strand of wetness still connecting them, and at the way Miku's hips desperately chased back after her own, with the younger woman going so far as to scoot even closer in order to regain the much needed contact.

Miku never wanted this feeling to stop, not even for a second; she wanted to be as close to the older woman as possible. "Luka… I…" Miku started, her words cut off with gasps and groans as she reached out for the pinkette. "Luka… I want you… I want you to hold me…" She requested needily, her eyes pleading with the older woman. "I want to feel you… close to me…"

Luka smiled sympathetically, wanting nothing more than to give Miku everything she wished for. She sat up a far as she could, making sure not to stop the ardent thrusting of her hips as she did so. "Miku… you need to do the same… sit up so I can reach you sweetheart…" She instructed, watching as the younger woman weakly pushed herself up, gradually bringing her body closer and closer. "A little more sweetie..." She added, giving Miku the final push she needed; allowing Luka to pull them together. It was certainly a little awkward, but both pink and teal still managed to find a way to grind into each other whilst sitting up, their hips still fighting back and forth as they stared into the other woman's eyes.

Miku latched onto the taller woman tightly, holding on for dear life; not wanting to let go of the pinkette for second. "Luka… I… it feels… ahhh… so… so good…" She moaned profusely, her breath caressing the shell of Luka's ear as she spoke.

Soft lips were pressed against the tealette's temple longingly, Luka giving her lover long, reassuring kisses as she held her tight. "Its… nnng… it's incredible, Miku…" She agreed, her hips moving on their own at this point. "I'm already so close, sweetie…"

"M-me too…" Miku gasped, trying her best to put in more effort with her hips; wanting the two of them to feel even better, pushing her burning leg muscles to the back of her mind, the only thing that mattered for now was their climax.

Luka hadn't realised just how close she really was; the extra pressure from the younger woman pushing her right to the edge "Miku… nnng… Miku…" The pinkette moaned the younger woman's name over and over, pushing herself to match her pace. "Miku… yes… yes…" Luka continued, the tealette's name being about the only word she could manage. "Oh… Miku… don't stop… Miku…" She could feel it coming; both her orgasm and the need to say to finally say it; she simply couldn't hold it in any longer, the words escaping her lips as her hips thrashed into Miku's. "Miku… ahhh… I love you Miku…"

Miku instantly came; her body seizing up as her most intense climax of the night shook her body, the sight and sound of it causing Luka to fumble over the edge only a few seconds later. One woman's tremors set off another orgasm in the other like a chain reaction; the feeling of Luka reaching her peak in her arms bringing Miku to yet another one of her own, which would then serve to trigger another climax for the pinkette, going back and forth between pink and teal until they were both panting in each other's ears. Luka was the first to relinquish her grip on the tealette, falling back down to the bed, sweaty and satisfied, her eyes half closed as she tried to catch her breath, never having felt this blissful in all her life.

"Luka!" Miku called out, swooping down and kissing the older woman desperately; almost as if her life depended on it. "Luka…" She reiterated, pulling back a few inches so she could see the pinkette's face as she spoke. "I love you too, Luka. I'm so sorry I left you hanging for so long… I couldn't even breathe before… I had wanted to say it back but I…"

Luka face lit up at the younger woman's confession, quickly pulling her down for another kiss; silencing the babbling woman. "Shhh… it's fine, I understand…" She said with the utmost care present in her voice, wrapping her legs around the younger woman; holding her in place. "All that matters to me now is that you do love me… that's all I needed to hear."

Miku beamed at her lover, so very joyous at how things had turned out. "I do… I love you so much Luka." She whispered, almost on the verge of tears, cupping her face with both her trembling hands. "Say… say it again… please…"

Luka's heart melted at the pleading, and clearly very loving face before her… she truly had never been happier. "I love you, Miku…" She whispered emotively, nipping at the younger woman's lips gently. "I love you more than anything… I've always loved you… I fell in love the moment I first saw you."

Miku's heart skipped a beat. "R-really?" She questioned incredulously, getting a confirming nod from Luka. "Me too…" She replied with a smile, thinking that it was now the perfect time to tell her. "Do you remember your first gig… at that tiny bar downtown?"

Luka was a little confused, partly as to why the younger woman was bringing that up now, but mostly by how she even knew about that. "I… I do. But… how do you…" She started confusedly, but was soon silenced with a feather soft kiss.

"I always used to go to newcomer's gigs; looking for talent for Crypton." She explained, pausing to read Luka's expression. "I was always in disguise of course, so you wouldn't remember me being there. But from the first moment I saw you on stage… even before you started singing… I knew I had to get you a job at Crypton." She continued, her smile spreading rapidly at the thought of what she was about to say next. "I had fallen in love with you right then and there… I'm sure of it now." She explained, glad to see Luka's lips curve into a matching grin. "And then you started singing, making my job of getting you into Crypton so much easier obviously." She added jokingly, not wanting the mood to get too lovey-dovey.

Luka laughed as she processed what Miku had said, before pulling her in for the warmest of hugs. "Thank you Miku… for everything." She whispered against her lover's neck, holding her tight. "For getting me a job with you… for being the one to start out relationship… and… and for just being you… the prefect person that you are."

Miku opened her mouth to reply, but she knew that no words would do. She instead snuggled into her new lover, finally relaxing into her warm embrace, pink and teal letting themselves drift off to sleep in the arms of the woman they loved.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait, please let me know what you thought of it if you have the time.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
